Town of Secrets
by SilvChi
Summary: It's one thing to wake up staring at a body. It's another to wake up staring at yours! This is only the first event in a series of mysterious events in the small town of Saggitario. Find out what happen next! Bad summary, but pretty cool story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gold's Story_**

Have you ever woken up and found yourself dead? Well, that's what happened to me one day. One minute I'm lying in my bed getting ready to go to sleep and the next I'm staring at my lifeless body in the middle of nowhere.

My midnight black hair was in a very messy mass on my head and my usually olive-toned skin was lighter than the white t-shirt I had on.

Wait a minute. I don't remember wearing a white shirt. Oh well.

I continued to stare at myself in disbelief, Man, this has been a really crappy start to fall break! That's when I realized I should probably figure out who did this to me.

I turned and began to make my way back to town. As I walked, I thought about to things: 1) why is this happening and 2) who could've done this to me.

Immediately I had the answer to the second question. He had metallic, gray eyes and long auburn hair, Silver. Of course! He never liked me anyway.

As I'm making my way to his home, I discover that the 'middle of nowhere' is actually right outside of my town.

We call it Saggitario because you can always see the Sagittarius constellation here. In December it's at its brightest. I think it looks pretty but don't tell anyone I said that.

I walked for a few more minutes before arriving at Silver's house. It was a red two story house with black windows and doors. A pretty good color scheme if you ask me.

I pushed the door open (it's never locked because he's almost always here) and walked up the staircase to what I know to be his room.

My plan _was _to burst through the door and yell his name. However, that plan was ruined when I tripped over the door frame.

I crashed onto the floor with a loud thud, startling Christopher. He jumped from his sitting position and pressed his back against the wall. For a split second, his face looked fearful but upon recognizing me it darkened, severely.

"Gold, what are you doing in my room," he growled in the scariest voice I've ever heard from a ten year old.

Oh I forgot to mention, Silver's ten and so am I, but my cousin, Leroy, says I'm ten going on twenty.

When you factor in his clothes, a short sleeve gray shirt with a fiery skull on it and black jeans, he looked terrifying. I shuddered.

Silver continued to stare at me. "Well are you going to say something or are you just going to sit there like an idiot?"

I picked myself up from the floor and dusted myself off. Upon doing that, I noticed I had on my favorite yellow shirt and blue jeans along with my black jacket.

I cleared my throat. "Yes two things actually," I began, "one, why do ya talk so proper?" He glared me but I kept going. "And two… YOU KILLED ME!"

He stared at me. "If I killed you, why are you here?"

"Because I'm a ghost." I said the word ghost hesitantly. It didn't sound real to me.

"Okay, but if killed you, don't you think I'd be a little more scared about you being here? You probably aren't even dead."

"I _am_ dead," I said, "You can test it yourself." He raised one eyebrow and smirked.

As he reeled his arm back, I silently prayed I was dead because if not, this would hurt!

Thankfully, his fist passed harmlessly through my jaw. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I _was _dead.

Silver seemed to think this too because he said, "Good, now I don't have to deal with you anymore.

"But Silvy," I began, "Can't you at least come and help me get my body?"

"I don't care about your stupid body and don't call me Silvy, now leave!"

Instead of staying and arguing, I left. With the only person I suspected not even caring that I was dead, I didn't know what to do. "Maybe Crystal will know what to do," I said to myself.

Crystal is my best friend. We've known each other since pre-k and have been undividable ever since.

As I was walking to Krysta's house, she was exiting the building, her little brother, Emerald, at her heels. She was wearing pink tank top and jean skirt. Emerald was wearing a red shirt over a yellow long sleeved shirt and plaid short. He was _tacky!_ Crystal looked content, skipping cheerfully but Kenta was struggling to keep up.

"Crystal, slow down," Emerald complained running. Crystal stopped when she saw me, letting Emerald catch up. She looked at me and smiled, then called me over. I ran over and we proceeded with our greeting, a very complicated handshake, but we stopped when her hand passed clean through mine.

"W-why did it do that," she stuttered seeming startled.

I looked at her, my amber eyes staring into her blue ones, then, with a shaky breath, said three words, "Crystal, I'm dead."

Her eyes widened. "W-w-what do you mean." I told her how I found my body.

She looked down, biting her lip. Emerald reached up and patted her on back. "It's ok, Krysta," he said, "Gold's here right so you don't havta worry."

Crystal smiled at the 8 year old. It amazed me how different they looked: Crystal had black hair and blue eyes and Emerald had blonde hair and green eyes. They moth had gravity defying hair, though.

"So what do I do Crys," I asked, "I can't be dead forever."

"Yes you can," she said shaking her head, "but I don't know what to do."

I took a loud, fake gasp. "_Crystal_ doesn't know what to do! Uh-oh, the universe's balance is being destroyed!"

She smiled and licked her tongue out at me. "Whatever, Gold." We laughed and that's when Kenta spoke, "Maybe Yellow would know what to do."

"Yeah," Crystal said, "She _is_ your cousin _and _a year older than us."

I nodded and said goodbye to Crystal and Emerald, then began the journey to Yellow's house. Well, it wasn't much of a journey; really, her house was right down the street from Crystal's.

I arrived at Yellow's house and knocked on the door. "Coming," I heard her call. A few seconds later I was greeted with honey blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Hey, little cousin," she smiled.

"Hi Mellow Yellow," I grinned back.

She glared at me playfully. "Don't call me that!" She grabbed her blue jacket with and zipped it up. The jacket was too big and went a fair distance down her body, over her black leggings. I pay a lot of attention to clothes

I grinned and she invited me in. We sat on a black couch in the living room. She handed me some juice and I told her my problem.

Wait, isn't there a fancier word for that. I think it was 'predicament.' I don't know, Crys told me before.

She took this in. "And Crys didn't know what to do?" I shook my head.

Yellow took a sip of juice before speaking. "I think we should sleep on it. Maybe something'll come to us in the morning."

We asked her mom if I could stay over, which she responded with a yes, and told my mom where I was.

We decided not to tell them I was dead. I looked alive so I could pretend. Besides, I didn't want to think about the fact I was a ghost.

While I was lying in the bed, everything that'd happened that day seemed to catch up to me. I buried my face in the pillow and began to think myself to sleep.

Why am I dead; who killed me; why now? I know weird things happen in Sagitario all the time but a _child_ dying and becoming a ghost. I'd heard that it happens to old people here but I think I'm the first kid that has had this happen.

The more I thought, the sleepier I became. That happens to me a lot. If I think too hard or too much, I get really sleepy. But I was tired, so I kept thinking and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, however, I wasn't where I fell asleep. Instead I was in a dimly lit room. On the ceiling was a camera that seemed to follow my every room. In front of me was a door, a wide open door.

I walked toward the door because, well it was open. As I walked I noticed two things. Every time I took a step, a red light shone on a camera and door and the door was closing. By the time I reached the door, it was completely closed and the red light was off on the camera and door.

Just then, I heard a terrifying scream. It reminded me of the time my dad shot a coyote that tried to attack me when I was six. I still have nightmares about that day, that scream. Its scream sounded like the one I'm hearing now.

I covered my ears, but I still heard it. It felt like it was taking out my very soul, making feel empty and lifeless.

Oh wait, I'm a ghost, of course I feel lifeless.

I looked to where it felt like the sound was coming from, the camera. When I looked at the camera the scream stopped. I moved my hands from my ears and the camera blinked red. Moved my hands again and the camera blinked again. So did the door.

This gave me an idea. If I could make myself invisible, maybe the door would open.

"But how can I make myself invisible," I said to myself.

Just then the screaming began again and I reached a conclusion. I needed to accept facts. If I don't get out of here, I'll keep hearing the terrifying scream of the animal that still haunts me today. I wonder if it's a ghost.

That statement made me think. This situation isn't the only one I need to accept. I need to accept the fact that I'm a ghost.

"But, how," I said aloud. The screaming got louder. My mind flooded with thoughts of my situation, my ghost situation. Maybe I was meant to be a ghost. Maybe this was meant to happen. No, not maybe. This _is_ supposed to happen. This_ is_ my fate. I suddenly felt nothing; I couldn't feel my hands or my legs or anything. And the screaming suddenly stop, too and the door opened. Then, without hesitation, I ran out.

After running for about a minute, I stopped. I looked down and saw that I didn't see my body. I panicked a little but then I started to come back into view. Relieved, I figured out my location and began to make my way back to Saggitario.

Upon arriving, I saw Yellow running down the street. She spotted me and ran over. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," She said slightly out of breath, "So have you figured out anything."

I smiled and shook my head, "No, but I don't think it matters, I kinda like bein' a ghost."

Just then Crystal came running like an Olympian to us. Once she reached us, she fell to her knees. I saw she was crying.

"What's wrong Crys," Yellow and I said in at the same time. Crystal looked up at us, her blue eyes tinted red.

"It's Emerald; I can't find Emerald."

* * *

Well, what did you think? Leave a review if you liked it. Feel free to be as harsh as you want but remember, this is my first fanfic. This is SilvChi signing out ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Emerald's Story _**

"Can someone be dead and alive at the same time," I asked my older sister as we walked down the street. She was taking me to the park.

"Apparently, I mean just look at Gold," she responded half-heartedly.

I guess she was right. Gold looked pretty alive to me, even though he was dead. As I looked at my sister, I couldn't help but notice the sad look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

I kept watching her and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I hated seeing my sister cry. She'd cried earlier when Gold told her he was dead and it all of my power not to cry in front of Gold. The only person I let see me cry is Crystal.

Now, there wasn't anybody but me and her so I started crying. She looked at me kinda like she was confused. "What's wrong, Emerald?"

"You're cryin' an' I don't like to see you cry."

She kneeled down to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Rald, it's just…"She stopped talking.

I wiped my eyes with my hands and tried to smile. "I get it," I said, "now let's go to the park!"

She smile and we got goin'. When we got to the park, my friends Sapphire and Ruby were there.

"Come on Ruby, ya caint jus' sit there all day," Sapphire yelled.

"Yes I can, and you can't make me get up," Ruby yelled back.

Sapphire was about to yell at Ruby again when she saw me. "Emerald, Crystal, hi!"

"Hi Sapphire," I yelled back and ran over to her.

She was standin' on the monkey bars and jumped down when I got close. "Watcha up ta?" she said smiling. Her rough brown hair was real messy and stickin' up all over the place.

"Nothin'," I said, "Hey, ya wanna play hide 'n' seek?"

"Yeah, but it won't be any fun with just the two of us."

"I'll play with you," Crystal said.

"Alright," I yelled, "Whatta bout you Ruby?"

He adjusted the white hat he always wore "Alright, I guess."

"Alright," I yelled again.

"1-2-3, NOT IT," Sapphire yelled.

"Not it!" Crys and I yelled in unison.

Ruby hadn't been payin' attention, so he didn't say 'not it' in time. He sighed when he found out he was it.

"Okay," he said leanin' on the swing set and coverin' his eyes, "1-2-3-4…"

Sapphire ran and climbed up a tree and Crys hid under the slide. I crawled under a bench.

I made myself look very small but my green shirt really stood out on the ground, so at the last minute, I ran and hid behind a bush.

"…18-19-20! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME," Ruby yelled.

And that was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see anything. It was really cold. I sat up and sat there for a while. Crystal told me if I sit in the dark long enough I could see, but it wasn't workin'. It felt like I'd been sittin' there for an hour and it was still dark. Maybe if I did that thing?

No. I can't. I don't even know if I still can. Last time I did it, I hurt Crystal. But still…

Then I heard some really loud, scary screams and covered my ears. It made me think about the bad dreams I used to have when I was 3. The monsters in it would scream like this.

I started crying. I wanted it to stop. I wanted my sister. Crystal, she was probably worried about me. She was probably cryin'. It made me mad to think about that. I tightly gripped my straight blonde hair, which for some reason wasn't up in its usual style. The screamin' got louder. Man, it sounded like someone took a baby and mixed it with an airplane!

The screamin' was making me angrier and I yelled, really loud. Like an airplane. I like airplanes.

I screamed really loud and turned toward the sound. My insides felt all hot. My hand lit up red, then orange, then yellow. Then, the fire started and the room glowed.

The screamin' stopped and I stopped screamin'. I held my still on fire hand in front of me and saw the door. It kinda looked like it was made of ice. I walked to it and pressed my hand on it. It melted and I ran out and didn't stop runnin' till I got to Saggitario.

When I got in town, I ran down the street shoutin' my sister's name.

"Crys! Crystal! Crystal, where are you?" I shouted.

I turned the corner and saw my sister on her knees crying. Yellow and Gold where tryin' to get her to stop.

"C-Crystal," I said, but my voice was crackin'.

She looked up. Her eyes were real puffy and red. "E-Emerald," she said, "Emerald!" She got up and ran to me. I did the same but she was over halfway to me by the time I started.

She grabbed me and hugged me tight. I was holdin' on to her arms because I couldn't move them around her neck 'cuz she was holdin' me real tight.

"Are you alright; where ya been; I missed you; you scared me." She was talkin' so fast, I could hardly understand her.

The more she talked, the angrier I got 'cuz someone kidnapped me and made my sister cry and worry 'bout me. I squeezed my sister tight and closed my eyes. My insides felt like they was getting hot and my hand lit up.

Then I heard my sister scream. I opened my eyes in time to see my sister hold her arms. She slipped her hands down and on her arms were two burns in the shape of hands, my hands.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I looked down at my hands that were on fire. My eyes got big and I stared at Krysta. "C-Crystal I…," but I couldn't talk. I fell to the ground and landed on my butt and the fire stopped. _What have I done, _I asked myself. But I knew what I had done. Somethin' I've been tryin' not to do for two years.

I burned Crystal.

* * *

Chapter 2 complete. As you can see, this chapter is told from Emerald's POV. There are a total of six main characters in this and the chapters will be told from their point of view. Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you'd like. This is SilvChi signing out, again ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yellow's Story _**

****Have you ever wanted to go out and buy all the ice cream in the world? That's how I was feeling right about now. One of my best friends in the world was sitting on the ground crying and I couldn't get her to stop. I just wanted to go out and buy her enough ice cream to cover up Antarctica.

Of course, ice cream wouldn't help. She didn't know where her brother was; someone had kidnapped him.

"It's, it's okay Crys," I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him."

This only seemed to make her cry even more.

"Crys, where was the last place you saw him," Gold asked.

Crystal could barely talk, "A-at the pa-ark y-yesterday."

If we were normal kids, her saying yesterday might've shocked us but Emerald's been known to stay out for a day or two just sittin' at the park.

"W-we were playin hide 'n' seek a-and we couldn't f-find him," Crystal began, "we, we thought he, he just wanted to stay a-at the p-park so I-I went to check on him this mornin' and I didn't see him there."

She stopped and tried to catch her breath to no avail, then restarted. "I-I checked all over town an-and I can't find him." With that she began another round of cying.

"It's gonna be okay Crystal, we'll find him," I encouraged but it didn't help. She kept crying, possibly even harder.

Just then I heard a little voice yell.

"Crystal, Crystal!"

The three of us turned our heads and saw a little brown haired, blue eyed boy standing there, Kenta.

"E-Emerald," she said, "Emeald!" She bolted up and sprinted down the street and wrapped her arms around her little brother.

We ran up to the two but they didn't seem to notice. They were too caught up in their reunion.

A few minutes went by and somethin' strange happened. Emerald's hands started glowing; first red, then orange, and finally yellow. Then they caught on fire. Crystal screamed and pushed Emerald away holding her arms. She looked down at them and two little hand shaped burn marks were on them. Emerald stared at her, his face full of shock.

"C-Crystal I…" he started. But he didn't finish. He fell on his butt and continued to stare.

Crystal looked at him, eyes filled with tears. "It's okay Emerald," she managed, "you didn't try to, besides, it didn't hurt that bad." She reached to pull him into another hug but he scooted back, shaking his head furiously.

For a minute he seemed to be completely in shocked, but his face contorted into complete despair and he started crying ferociously.

"I'm sorry Crystal," he yelled and started running.

"Emerald wait!" Crystal cried and chased after her 8 year old brother, who could run surprisingly fast when he wanted to.

Me and Gold stared in shock. "What just happened," Gold asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know but will they be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine," he responded coolly, "Just give 'em some time, you'll see."

I nodded, "Well Gold I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye Mellow Yellow," he smirked and ran before I had the time to yell at him.

I was going to meet my cousin, Red. Well he wasn't really my cousin. He was Gold's cousin on his dad's side and since Gold's my cousin on our mom's side, I consider him to be my cousin. Well, at least I try to.

Between the spiky black hair and blood-red eyes, he was kinda cute. But still, it'd be wrong for me to like him, right?

He must've seen me before I saw him because he yelled my name and I didn't see him. Then that's when I did. He was sittin' on a bench outside our town's library.

I ran up to him. "So ya ready to begin," he said grinning. He was helping me with some of my homework. It was fall break and we had to do a packet of work. It was the third day with nine more to go and I hadn't started.

He was 2 years older than me and had said they made him do the same thing when he was my age. Geez, he's acting like I'm Ruby or somebody.

"Ya, ready," he said with his signature smile. When you look at him smile, you see how him and Gold are related. They both have really big mischievous smiles.

"Yep," I responded walking in the door of the library. We found a place to sit and I took out the packet. "I need help on the fraction stuff." He picked up a pencil and began writing on my paper.

"See, I find it easier if you turn the fraction into a decimal and divide the decimals," he began, "To do that you have to…"

While he was talking, I wasn't listening. I do that a lot. Math confuses me so I don't pay attention when the teacher's talking. Maybe that's why I have a C in math now.

"Finally, you move the decimal and there's you answer. Simple, right," Red said.

"Huh, uh yeah sure," I responded not knowing anything that was going on. Just then, I heard a crash behind me.

"Dang it, Takashi they heard us," an oddly familiar voice said.

I turned around and my best friend, Green, was standing there next to a book shelf. She looked up and smiled, "Hi, Yellow."

She skipped over to me, her light brown hair swaying behind her, and took a seat next to Red. "Come on Blue," she called to the boy that was standing next to her.

The boy named blue walked over. He had spiky brown hair and dark green eyes. He was also sorta tall. About 5'9" if you ask me.

He walked over slowly and took a seat on the other side of Green. The four of us knew each other pretty well. Green's been friends with me ever since I was five and she'd known Red and Blue since _they_ were five.

"Hiya, Portovani," Red said to Green. Portavani's her last name.

"Hiya, Nakamura," she responded. Nakamura is Red's last name.

"Why are you here Green," I asked. It wasn't too strange for her to be at the library, but it was fall break and she's usually out somewhere, most of the time with her cousin Silver.

"I had to check up on my best friend on her first date," she responded cheerfully.

My face turned bright red, "D-d-date?! He's just helpin' me with my homework is all!"

She laughed, "Just kidding. Really, I followed Blue here." At that she patted Blue's spiky brown hair. Blue doesn't talk much, so it didn't surprise me when all he did was grunt.

She smiled bigger. That's one thing about Green. She's always smiling, no matter what, which is why I was surprised when all of a sudden stopped.

"What's wrong Green," I asked. She said nothing. Her eyes just kinda glazed over and her face darkened.

"Uh, Green," Red began, "what's up?" She still said nothing. She just stared.

"Pesky woman," Blue said in his signature deep voice.

Green stood up and finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Her voice was emotionless and raspy. She began walking stiffly out of the building. As she passed me, a very menacing aura emanated from her. It was terrifying, filled with misery and evil. I took a sharp, silent intake of breath.

"Well that was weird," Red mumbled. Then I heard something. It was a yell, high pitched and urgent. It said 'help'. It sounded like Green. It made me jump out of my seat.

"You ok, Yellow," Red asked, obviously worried.

"Uh, yeah, I just better go and check on Green," I said, "We can finish later." I grabbed my stuff and bolted for the door. I exited the building and ran down the street like an Olympian. My mind was racing with the events that have happened in the last two days.

Gold's sudden death, Emerald's hidden ability, Green's sudden personality shift. All of it became clear to me and my worst fears became realized.

The_ Satori _has begun.

* * *

Complete! As you can see Green is the girl and Blue is the boy. Well I'll just make this A/N short and say thanks for reading please review and all of that. This is SilvChi signing out ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Crystal's Story_**

Have you ever been in so much pain, you felt like laughing? That's how I felt but I didn't think about it. I was too busy thinking about Emerald.

"Emerald! Emerald!" I yelled but he didn't stop. I never understood how one minute he would struggle to keep up to me and the next he was out running me.

Finally I caught up to him. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so fast that he fell back. He stared up at me and began crying ferociously. It wasn't until then that I realized I was crying.

"Emerald, why are you crying," I asked, even though I knew the answer.

He sniffled and wiped his face before talking, "Because you're cryin' cuz I burned you."

I looked at him and managed a weak smile. "Emerald I'm not crying cuz you burned me."

He looked up at me, "Then why are you crying?"

"Because you ran away from me."

"But I burned you. Aren't you mad at me?"

"How could I ever be mad at you, Rald," I said pulling him up from his position and hugging him. Slowly he reached his hand up and hugged me. "I'm sorry I made you cry Crystal," he muttered.

"That's okay Ken, you didn't mean to." I let him go and looked down at the ground. "Besides, it's time to show you my little secret."

He looked confused, "What's you little secret?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself, but then, just as I held up my hand, I blacked out.

I woke up in a burning hot room. My face was on fire and it felt like my arms and legs were melting off of my body, like I was sitting right on the sun. The room kinda looked like the sun, really bright and pretty, very pretty. The sun's really bright and pretty, very pretty.

However, the tortuous room didn't allow me to think for long because a terrible high pitched scream started.

I shuttered at the sound. Horrible memories entered my head, memories of Emerald. A younger Emerald, same silky up-do of blonde, grass green eyes, but shorter with nearly invisible freckles across his nose. Night would come and the nightmares would start. He would scream with complete fear and cry and cry until I rocked him back to sleep.

Now, I was trying to rock myself to sleep because it couldn't be real. The screams weren't real; they stopped a year ago, the nightmares were over. But they weren't, I heard the screams and Emerald's nightmares, my nightmare, were being relived.

I was rocking myself to sleep because I _had_ to be in a nightmare. The heat was reminding me of Emerald, fiery hearted, adorable, innocent little Emerald.

Fire erupted and enveloped me. Those nightmares Emerald had of fire monsters that burned him and me were coming to life. My fear began overtaking me.

No. My fears could not overtake me. I was too strong, much too strong. In fact, the fire felt good. It felt great. It felt nice, like ice. Mm, ice, cold ice. Snowy, delicious, freezing ice. Where are you? I don't know where.

Wait, I _do_ know where. I have it; it goes throughout me, flows through my veins. If I concentrate, I can bring it out. If only the screaming stopped…

I couldn't wait. I focused and my hands glowed: blue, teal, white. White teal blue. Teal blue white. Those are pretty colors, very pretty, like the sun. The sun's really bright and pretty, very pretty.

I pressed my hand to my feverish head. Ahh, it felt _good_. The ice cooled me; it was making me regain my sanity, my very shaky sanity. Heat brings out my insanity. Can't you tell?

I held out my hands and walked, freezing everything in my path, even the door. I passed safely through the previously fiery door unharmed and walked back to Saggitario absentmindedly.

I trudged through the street and out of the corner of my eye I saw Melody Portavani.

"Hello Green," I said. She kept walking as if she didn't hear me.

"Hey, Green," I said again, "Hey, have you seen Emerald?"

She kept walking. I watched her until she went out of sight. Just then Yellow burst around the corner and ran into me. I hit the ground with a thud.

"Sorry," Yellow said quickly as she rushed to stand up.

"What's wrong, Yellow," I asked.

"The _Satori_ has started."

"What?"

"In short, stuff's gonna go down and one of those things'll be Green if I don't help her."


End file.
